


Pride

by Patcho418



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pride, in which Amity discovers the word lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: AMITY CANON LESBIAN QUEEN!!!ForBloodRaven55, a very wonderful person and creator whose work you should definitely check out! This fic is based on a conversation we had once!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 480
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	Pride

“Hey, Amity!”

Amity immediately froze, every part of her body turning statuesque as her cheeks burned. Luz. It was Luz. Well, _obviously_ it was Luz. And obviously Luz was right behind her.

She peered over her shoulder rigidly, trying her best to keep from showing her entire beet-red face from Luz.

“Luz! Hi! Hello! Hey!” she sputtered while mentally chastising herself for not being able to play it cool.

Luz stopped a few steps from her with a large, pleased grin as she leaned forward. “Notice anything _different_ about me today?”

Amity swallowed hard. Was Luz actually asking her to look at her? And to notice anything new and probably cute? Amity wondered if falling this hard for Luz would ever get easier - or, at least, if Luz would ever make it easier on her.

Her chest rattled with racing heartbeats as she entertained Luz’s request, quickly scanning her over (and trying her very best not to let her eyes linger too long on her adorably dorky smile), though she couldn’t really find anything ‘different’.

“Um, I can’t really say that I do.”

Luz nodded knowingly, bringing her hand to her chin as she regarded Amity warily.

“Okay, okay,” she murmured, taking a step closer to Amity.

Immediately, Amity’s cheeks flared against and she stepped back, feeling herself sink against the spongy locker behind her. Maybe if she pressed into it a bit more it’d open up and pull her in so that she could hide her stupid blush from the world.

Luz took another step and leaned closer, this time puffing out her chest towards Amity; if this was some strange human way of flirting or not, Amity couldn’t tell, but she didn’t want to admit it was definitely sending her heart into spirals.

“How about now?”

Amity looked her up and down once again, and once again she tried her best not to pause at all of Luz’s best features.

And, once again, she was coming up blank.

“Your...hair is a little spikier?”

Luz snickered and pulled back just enough for Amity to let out a held breath of relief. “No, you goof!” She paused, pursed her lips, and brought her hand to her hair to feel it for a brief moment before shrugging indifferently. “I got a new pin!”

Amity raised her eyebrows in surprise and slight confusion before looking back down at Luz’s uniform. Where the gold button usually held her cowl in place was now a small rectangular pin with three horizontal stripes: one pink, one purple, and one blue.

She looked back up at Luz, who was smiling proudly at her new accessory. “It’s...nice. What is it?”

“It’s the bi flag!”

Immediately, Amity’s heart began to race, and her stomach dropped. Was Luz leaving already? Had she found a way to get back to the human world? And was she really just going to drop everyone here to go home?

Of course, Amity knew it’d eventually have to come to this, but she’d have preferred it not be so soon. There were so many things they hadn’t gotten to do together, so many things Amity hadn’t been brave enough to say to her yet.

Amity’s heart must’ve been completely on her sleeve, because Luz looked worried - maybe even hurt - for a moment. “Is that...is that a bad thing, Amity?”

Amity fought the pout pulling at her lips. “No, not at all! I just...thought we’d have a bit more time, you know?”

Luz lifted an eyebrow. “Amity, what are you talking about?”

“Your goodbye pin,” Amity stated.

“My-?” Luz paused and glanced down at the pin on her cowl before a smirk crept onto her lips and she burst into a fit of laughter. Amity wasn’t sure whether to be confused, hurt, or absolutely humiliated, but perhaps being all three at once would do for now.

Finally, after what felt like far too many minutes of laughter, Luz caught her breath again, resting her hands against her knees for support.

“Amity, no! Not bi as in ‘goodbye’, bi as in bisexual!” she said.

“Bisexual?”

“Yeah!” Luz took on a fairly haughty stance, tilting her chin and pushing her shoulders back. “Boys, girls, and anyone un-between! Luz Noceda finds you all worthy of my attraction!”

Amity took a deep breath, mostly relieved by the explanation (though a part of it was also just from admiring Luz, too). And sure, perhaps she felt a bit emboldened by the ‘girls’ part of Luz’s explanation.

There was still so much for Amity to learn about the human world, and she was more than happy to learn it from Luz. She knew then she’d be learning about all the most interesting stuff from a more than interesting person, and hearing about all the strange ways they played their sports and did their school and had ‘cars’ and ‘buses’ made her want to hang on to every last one of Luz’s words.

She’d find it hard to deny her curiosity right now as Luz explained what bisexual meant.

Her brow softened and she looked at Luz curiously. “Are there other things like that?”

Luz beamed at her. “Oh, so many! There’s basically a word for everyone!”

Amity’s heart fluttered, and she took that next step forward. “Is there a word for someone like me, then? Someone who just...only likes girls?”

“Yeah! That’s a lesbian!”

_Lesbian_. Amity could already feel that word settling into her body and mind so comfortably.

“So you’re a lesbian, Amity?” Luz asked, and though it was an innocent enough question, Amity could already feel her heartrate rocket back up.

“Oh! Yes, ha! I mean, I guess I am,” she stuttered, stumbling over her words in a strange mix of newfound excitement and panic that Luz was still so close.

Luz’s eyebrows waggled. “So does that mean there’s a cute girl out there who’s got your heart?”

“No! What? Absolutely not!” Amity snapped, pushing herself back against the locker behind her. “I mean, not right now, I just know what I like, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that!” Luz said calmly. “Sometimes it’s just nice to have a word for how you feel or who you are. Oh, and you get a flag, too!”

“A...flag?”

Luz flashed Amity her new pin again. “Yeah, like this one! Well, not exactly like this one. Yours is a little bit different.” Her eyes immediately flashed with the brilliance she characteristically showed when getting an idea. “What if we made you your own pin? Amity, we’d be the coolest witches at Hexside!”

Amity regarded Luz with subdued excitement. “You mean it?”

“Totally! I made this one myself, so making one with you shouldn’t be too hard!” Luz stepped up beside Amity and threw her arm around her shoulders. “Hey, we’d be matching! How fun would that be?”

Amity’s eyes went wide as she fought the heat in her face. Despite her panic, though, it really did sound fun, and she’d like nothing more than to spend time being herself and showing herself off to the world with newfound pride, especially if it was going to be at Luz’s side.

Amity smiled warmly. “Well, uh, this _lesbian_ would love that!”

“Excellent!” Luz exclaimed. “Let’s meet up after class and we’ll walk back to the Owl House together!”

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Luz.”

Luz gave her a quick squeeze of a hug before bounding off down the hallway, and Amity couldn’t help but think of all the wonderful things she’d get to keep learning about herself, about Luz, and of all the wonderful ways Luz made her feel special.


End file.
